After The Quidditch Match
by RainHolly
Summary: The end of a Quidditch match sees one the most beautiful couple getting together. One-shot. Read and review!


**After the Quidditch match**

* * *

><p>"And Potter ducks just in time! Ooh, that was a nasty throw. Avery pelts towards the goal post and, oh wait! What a save! Gryffindor sure has some talent. Take that you cheating scumbags-oh sorry Professor McGonagall!" Frank Longbottom added the last line hastily as Professor McGonagall gave him a stern look.<p>

"Potter takes possession of the quafle and zooms towards the goal post. Ooh, that was a narrow save. And he scores! Gryffindor's now two hundred and fifty to eighty. Hmm, not very impressive of the Slytherin team, if I must say so myself."

"Longbottom!"

"Sorry Professor!"

A few people on the stands chuckled at this interchange, but there was one person who wasn't listening. Said person with fiery red hair and mesmerizing emerald green eyes.

Lily Evans had her eyes glued to only one person. Said person having messy, jet black hair and hazel eyes.

James Potter looked over the stands until he saw the person he'd been looking for. Who'd held his eyes for the last six years.

Lily caught James' eye and gave him a huge smile. James grinned back at her and turned once more towards the game.

Some of the students who had watched this silent exchange looked very confused. The thing is that Lily and James had quite a reputation. Him, asking her out in different ways and her, rejecting him in different ways. So seeing such an exchange between their Head Girl and Head Boy was quite surprising to some of the student body. Of course, those who knew the two well also knew that things between them had changed quite a lot this year.

James had deflated his head and even slowed down with the constant pranks, which at first led to a mutual understanding on both their parts. However, slowly this understanding led to their getting to know each other, and finally becoming friends.

"Yes, friends! That's all!" Lily told herself. Of course, she'd allow him to occasionally carry her books to class for her because they were _friends._ They'd sit together at meals sometimes because they were _friends_. She'd find herself sneaking glances at him during classes because they were _friends. _They'd study together in the library because they were _friends. _She'd find herself getting lost in those beautiful hazel eyes because they were _friends! _"Yes" Lily thought decidedly, "that's all!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her fellow Gryffindors cheering. The Gryffindor seeker had caught the snitch and they had won the game.

She walked back to the common room with her friends and upon reaching there, saw that the party had already begun. The marauders had, once again, snuck in food and drinks.

All the Gryffindors, headed by Sirius, were cheering for the Gryffindor team. All the team members were waving back, taking a bow or occasionally singing out, depending on how sober they were, except one. A certain bespectacled Quidditch captain was, once again, scanning the room for a particular face.

James saw her, grinned widely and started making his way over to her. She had eyes only for him at the moment, so she did not see her friends giving each other knowing looks and moving surreptitiously across the common room.

He kept on walking towards her until he was merely inches away from her, that silly smile still on his face. His arms snaked around her waist as he brought her close to him.

Then, leaning down he whispered in her ear, "You know, I think I deserve a kiss for my brilliant performance out there."

She smiled goofily as she wound her arms behind his neck and said, "Well, I guess. I mean, we _are _friends…"

She let the sentence hang there, as their lips met.  
>It was sweet, yet passionate.<br>It was rough, yet gentle.  
>It was soft, yet demanding.<br>It was a stag and his doe.  
>It was James and Lily…just James and Lily.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>My second story! Please let me know what you guys think! Read and review.<br>****Thanks! :D  
><strong>**-RainHolly**


End file.
